The days till valentine's day in smash mansion
by droolincat
Summary: Look like Fox is injured. Usually Dr.Mario help him but decide to let Samus take care of him. What could happen during these days that can change their relationship?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Aren't you going to make the first move Fox?"

"I want to enjoy this pleasure as much as possible."

"You know how to handle a girl."

"You not bad either"

"How long do you want this to go on?"

"I want it to last as long as I want"

What is happening in the room? Well you could read on and find out after I'm finishing it or just skip this story or whatever is on you mind.

**Author's note: I wouldn't mind getting some tip for this story and if you have some advice that would be great. ~ Drool**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Samus Aran**

I was waiting at the door for Fox to finish his match with Lucas, Snake, and Marth. Soon I heard the match end and saw Fox all wounded up. I came up to him to see if he okay.

"Fox you don't look so well."

"It's nothing Samus. I'm fine."

"You sure, I can fix you up in my room."

"Like I said, Samus I'm fine."

Before he could even move his body he collapses. I caught him as he fell and I took him to my room to heal him.

*groan* "where am I?"

"Oh you awake Fox. You are in my room to answer your question."

"Why am I in your room?"

"You don't remember. you collapse after you finish the match. That reminds me who won during the match?"

"Somehow I think Lucas won that match."

"Well anyway I'm going to get Doctor Mario to help with your wound"

"Ok thanks Samus"

Samus has left the room to go search for Doctor Mario

**Fox McCloud**

Fuck. I couldn't move due to the wound I have so I couldn't do much but think. I always had known Samus for a long time longer than anyone else. She always helps me out whenever I'm in trouble. Like during the tag team battle we had a couple of week ago. It was against captain falcon and wolf on final destination and it was one stock I think.

_Flashback_

As master hand count down, we were setting up a strategy but right when he said go wolf use his fire wolf attack on us. Both me and Samus dodge this attack but I was hit with raptor boost from captain falcon. I retaliate by using fox illusion. Samus was having some trouble with wolf but she was able to combo him with plasma wire weakening him to almost 100%. I came to Samus to finish off wolf but captain falcon cut off my path and tried to use falcon punch. I tried to block it but before he finishes charging his punch Samus grab him and toss him to the side. She winks at me and said "I got your back" and after that I use my back flip kick to star KO wolf. Samus use her paralyzer to keep captain falcon still and use her flip jump kick to finish him. We had won as you guess.

_Flashback end_

After the flashback ended, Samus came into the room with Doctor Mario. I was happy to see her by my side.

**Doctor Mario**

"His injuries aren't critical but I usually see him in this type of state lot of time, but you the first one to see him collapse Samus. I advise you to keep watch of him till 2 days."

"That would be at February 6. I guess" as Samus nodded to tell that Fox got it correct.

"Please take care of him Samus. You the only one that Fox had open up to entirely. And also Samus can I talk to you privately."

"Sure . What do you need?"

"There been a rumor that both of you are boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that true?"

"No and who told you that?"

"This rumor is spreading around the mansion so you might want to think before you act unless you want them to think you two are intimate."

"Thanks for the tip"

And I left the room to leave them together.

**Samus Aran**

"Well it looks like it just me and you."

"Yeah it is."

I notice that Fox blush when he said that. I pretended not to see him blush.

"Hey Fox."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind letting me sleep next to you?"

"Sure I guess you can" as he blush even harder.

"Good night Fox."

"Good night Samus."

As I turn off the light I kiss Fox on the forehead and said "sweet dream" into his ear and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fox McCloud**

Damn it, I still couldn't move because of the pain. As I heard from Doctor Mario, I got until tomorrow to be completely healed. Before I could look around I felt someone cuddly me. This someone was Samus. As I look around I notice I'm still in her room. I saw her alarm clock which shows 10:25 am. My belly was rumbling because I haven't eaten anything after the match. I was thinking about waking up Samus but that was a bad idea since whenever someone tries to wake her up usually get a black eye and the other reason is that she look so peaceful in her sleep, so that I decide to go back to sleep. As I slumber, I had an interesting dream. It was me and Samus looking off the cliff watching the meteor shower fall as the smasher in the mansion set up for a party. She was leaning against my shoulder and that we were talking about how sappy some romance stories are. It leads Samus to ask me this question.

"Hey Fox, what was you favorite romance story?"

"I could guess Romeo and Juliet."

"Why do you like that story?"

"It the only romance story I heard and that it had a good ending where Romeo die just for Juliet who he thought was dead. Really the moral of the story was that true love can make you do stupid thing."

"Than answer my question, would you do that just for me?"

"That a weird question to ask me, but sure I would do that for you."

"So does that mean you love me?"

Fox was blushing so much that it was obvious in broad daylight. Before he could even talk he was met with a surprise. Samus was kissing him full on the lip. He was enjoying this till someone woke him up.

"Wake up sleepy head"

"Samus, you woke me up from a good dream."

Samus had waked me up at 3:16 pm.

"Unless you don't want pork chop than you can go back to sleep."

Samus knew I like pork chop and that also my stomach was growling.

"Fine I eat."

"Good because I'm going to be eating with you."

"That weird you usually eat by yourself or rarely on occasion with Zelda"

"Well you're injured and I should take care of you."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden on you."

"It's okay. You are causing me no problem."

After we were finish we decide to rent a movie since that what we can do for now.

**Samus Aran**

We both decide to watch the vow. To be honest I'm not much for sob story but this was about love and the thing that got to me is that the one special person got in a accident and forgotten that she was in true love with someone. After the movie had ended I look around to find something to do. I knew there wasn't much to do in my room, so I went to my dresser and took out my laptop. I sat next to Fox on the bed and turn on my laptop on my lap. Fox was curious on why I needed a laptop for, so I told him I write fan fiction online and that ton of people read these.

"What your favorite fan fiction Samus?"

"The fan fiction I like is about two lovers who couldn't find a reason to love each other. One was an animal and the other being a human. At the end they decided to announce their love and get marry and have kid."

"Wow that a good fan fiction. Also what fan fiction are you working on?"

"That I'm going to keep as a secret from you."

"You can't trust me can you?"

"It not that but I just want it to be a surprise for a certain someone."

"Who is this certain someone?"

"You don't need to know that and also it's getting late. You need to sleep if you want to move around tomorrow."

"Fine I go to sleep but sooner or later you going to tell me who this certain someone is. Good night Samus."

"Good night Fox"

I didn't want Fox to know I have feeling for him. Not now, not yet. I know that he going to figure this out. I drifted off to sleep but not before hearing Fox mumble something.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Samus Aran**

I woke up without the feeling of my furry companion. I nearly forgot that today the day he can move now. I look at my clock and it said 1:30 pm. I didn't mind that Fox wasn't here but where did he go? Knowing him, I bet he was doing a match, so I went up to the board in the hallway to see who is in the match. My guess was right; Fox was in a match with Ike, Link, and Bowser. I decide to watch them in my room. I turn on my TV and I saw Fox winning by a landslide with Bowser in second place, Link in third place, and Ike in fourth place. What really surprise me is that Bowser is in second place and Ike is in last. Ike must have really bad luck or Bowser has really good luck or both but still I'm happy to see Fox be his self again. I haven't seen him die yet in this match. After the match was done, I went to the door to see Fox and hug him.

"Whoa Samus, haven't seen you this clingy"

"Sorry I didn't see you when I woke up, so I got a little worry."

"It's okay Samus; I'm actually feeling greater than normal."

"I'm glad that your body okay. Is there any thing you want to do?"

"You want to have a 1-on-1 match with one stock?"

"Sure but you gonna get your ass whooped."

"My body is greater than ever. Let see if you can catch up"

Soon Fox and I were on final destination. I decided to open up with paralyzer to make sure Fox stay still. Its hit Fox, so I use plasma whip on him which push him farther than I expect. Than I jump after him but that was a bad idea, he use fox illusion on me and start to kick me multiple time in the air. After the punishment was done I counter with a flip jump and kick him from behind. This allows me to get to the ground safely. As we both touch the ground Fox tried to use his fire fox. I dodge it but it was faster than normally. This will leave him open for a few second so I whip him as he stops. I ran after him to combo him but I trip on the way there. Maybe I could use this as an advantage for Fox. As he got closer I kick him on the shin and got up. After that I decide to end this so I use plasma whip again this time finishing Fox. The match ended and we both were at the door.

"I notice you got faster with you attack but you still couldn't defeat me"

"I was going easy on you"

"I doubt that"

As we were coming down the hall, I saw Falco and Zelda coming down the hallway.

**Falco Lombardi**

I saw both Samus and Fox together so I decide to tease them.

"Hello lovebirds"

"Do you want a black eye?"

"Samus calm down. We here not to fight but to ask you two a question" Zelda said as she tries to calm Samus.

"The question is that are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, you hang out with her almost everyday"

"No!" was said simultaneous by Fox and Samus.

"You don't have to be that loud. It was just a rumor which I think everyone here in smash mansion heard by now"

Samus facepalm herself as she knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass I thought.

I decide to let them be and left them. Zelda caught up with me.

"What do you think Zelda?"

"What I think? You can say that I felt a something special between those two but they just don't want to tell each other yet."

"I knew it. So Zelda do you want to play cupid with them?"

"I mustn't meddle in their affair and so will you and if you don't I tell them you secret."

That was a stab in the back. Only Zelda knew of my secret but I think she know everyone secret because she is like a psychic like Ness and Lucas but she have better control over her magic than their mind power.

**Samus Aran**

Before we depart to our own room, I ask:

"Fox, do you mind if I sleep with you?"

Fox was blushing when I said that so he hid his face.

"Sure but why?"

"Well since you recover and all, I kinda going to miss cuddly something furry."

"i didn't think of you cuddly something as you fell to sleep"

"Well you make me sleep more easier"

So I went into Fox's room with him and slept with him as I cuddle him as if he was a stuff teddy bear.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fox McCloud**

I woke up and I still feel Samus cuddly me. I don't know why but this feels good. I pull Samus arms away my body and check the clock. Its said 1:30 pm. I decide to play some Mario kart. After playing some laps I heard Samus waking up.

"Hey can I play too Fox?"

"Sure grab a remote and see if you can beat me."

"You're on than."

We both decide to pick rainbow road just me and her no CPU. As we start off I forgot to let go of the button and kinda got screw over. Samus got the boost in the beginning which put me somewhat behind. So far I was catching up and we both got an item. She got a banana and I gotten the blue shell, so I use it and she fell behind. She decides to bump me and I fumble around the control. I did the same thing back to her and soon we were wrestling. We forgot about the game and I pounce on her. Now this is where it kinda got weird for me and Samus. Picture this scene I was on top of her almost mouth to mouth and we are alone in this room. ***You get the idea*.** As I realize this I immediately got off her.

"We shouldn't tell anyone about this"

"Yeah Fox, we don't want this rumor to be misleading"

I was blushing much more than usually and do is Samus. After I turn off the game Samus ask me a question.

"You know that Valentine's Day is coming right?"

"Yeah, it's coming in a week. Why?"

"Well I was about to ask you if you're free on that day."

"I'm free on that day. Is there anything I should be worry about?"

"I kinda got a surprise for you on that day but I will tell you where it is once the time come"

And soon she was out of my room. I saw her perfect figure as she left.

**Samus Aran**

I was in my room wondering why was all of this is happening now. I remember that Fox is not this playful unless he around me. *groan* this is hurting my head; I gotta go check with Zelda and see if she have any advice for me. As I went to her room I saw Falco there in front of her doorway. Something must have happen because ever since February 1, I seen Zelda and Falco all the time together as if they have a relationship. If they do than why were there more rumors with me and Fox than Falco and Zelda? Never mind this is hurting my head more.

"Hey Samus, where is your boyfriend?"

I slap Falco for saying that kind of shit.

"Like I said, we not in a loving relationship"

"It's almost obvious that you in love with Fox"

This time I slap him twice.

"What about you and Zelda? Why do you hang out with her more than anyone else?"

Somehow that made Falco shut up. I heard the door open from behind Falco and Zelda came out.

"Hi Zelda, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Well I kinda need to talk to you privately since I don't want Falco hearing the entire thing I say."

I went into Zelda's room with her leaving Falco out there in the hallway.

"So what is it you need me to talk to you about?"

"Well you could say this but both me and Fox were wrestling and Fox pounce on me with him on top of me and yeah thing kinda went downhill from that"

"So let me guess, you want me to give you advice on what to do right?"

"Yeah"

"I give you one advice; do nothing."  
"What?"

"Let nature do it work, we never know what result you get."

"Fine but I got a question for you; why are you with Falco all the time?"

"I shall give you the truth; we kinda are dating right now."

That comment made me surprise. I didn't expect Zelda to go out with Falco.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It was to be a surprise till Valentine's Day but you figure it out"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nope, I've nothing to tell you. It getting late Samus you should go to your room."

I left her room to go to my room. I still saw Falco standing in front of the doorway. As I enter my room and laid down on my bed; that scene play in my head with me and Fox. Maybe I should have kiss when I got the chance but look like I got to leave everything to fate now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Samus Aran**

It been awhile since I seen Fox. I been avoiding him as much as I can and so does he after the incident in his room. I'm glad that master hand doesn't put up any security camera around here or we be set up as blackmail. Sooner or later I have to explain my feeling for him but when? Maybe I tell him tomorrow. Valentine's Day is coming and I don't have a valentine. Maybe Fox ask me to be his valentine but since it's Fox he not going to make it corny like most guys I know. There this feeling that we shouldn't belong with each other. I mean he is a fox and I'm human but there something that make me so attracted to him. Maybe it's because he always there for me when I first came to the improved smash mansion.

_Flashback_

Wow the mansion is better than in melee. Maybe I find some new challenger around here this time. As I was walking around the mansion someone pin me to the wall.

"Let me go"

"I like when my prey squirms like a weakling."

I try all my might to push him off but I couldn't until I heard a familiar voice but sound deeper. I heard him get kick in his side.

"You heard what the lady said. Let her go."

"Later I'm going get my revenge on you"

"Sorry Samus, he a newcomer and doesn't really know who he was dealing with."

"Thanks Fox, I should own you one."

I kiss him on the cheek.

"It's nothing, so Samus how come you not wearing your suit?"

"I might as well try something new so I'm learning how to fight without the suit and also it's in my bag."

"Well I see you later I guess"

_Flashback end_

The flashback brings me pain and relief at the same time. Not much things happen around here at smash mansion except for some fight and things that some fan fiction written on the website which happen over here somehow. I've gotten out of my room to get some fresh air. As I was walking to the front door I saw Zelda and Falco holding hand in the hallway. I don't really care that much since Zelda told me everything that I needed to know. While I was outside I saw Fox coming out the front door so I decide to hide to see if I can get some secret from him because usually he only go outside when he have a problem.

**Fox McCloud**

I was only outside to clear my head. I just sit down at the edge of the cliff and talk in the open as if the world is listening to me. I know I like Samus but do I know if she likes me back? There been several time where we been in sexual incidents but we forget it the next day. The problem is that this one incident that happens on Friday is repeating in my head. Maybe I just tell her how I feel tomorrow and she if she like me. It's better to know than to not know. I went back into the mansion and was heading to Falco's room. He is the only guy who has experience with women that I know. As I was a few steps away from Falco's door I saw Zelda coming out of the room. I know that Zelda dated Falco a while back but I kept it a secret from Samus. I went into his room for some advice.

"Hey buddy how you have been doing? Let me guess you need help handling a certain woman called Samus?"

"Yeah how you knew?"

"I'm your best friend you can't hide your secret from me."

"So what should I do?"

"Give her some chocolate and some flowers."

"That a little corny don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess you right, but how about being direct with her?"

"I guess that could work. Thanks Falco."

"Your welcome bud"

I should do that tomorrow. It's getting late. *yawn*. I should rest now.

**Samus Aran**

Fox like me the whole time! I never knew that much. But the bad thing is he went into Falco's room for advice and he usually give out corny tips but let see how Fox improvise when he see me tomorrow. It's really late, what time is it? It's 11:45 pm. How long did I stay up? I should really go to bed earlier than I expected.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fox McCloud**

Today the day I have to show my feeling for Samus. I just hope she can accept me. I went out of my room with some roses. I might as well give her something if she rejects me. I was at her door and was about to knock but Samus open the door before I could it. I was blushing before I could even say a word.

"Hi Samus I brought you some flower"

"Wow I didn't expect you to be cor…"

I kiss her on the lip before she could finish her sentences. What can I say, Falco told me to be direct so I did exactly that.

"You truly love me, don't you Fox?"

"I always had this feeling for you but was a little shy to even tell you until now."

"So did I but it just feel weird being around someone who not completely human"

"Should we tell people that we a couple now?"

"Not now, let make it a surprise on Valentine's Day. Do you want to come into my room?"

"Sure but what are we going to do in here?"

"I show you right now"

**Falco Lombardi**

I was walking down the hallway and I stopped because I heard something behind Samus's door.

"Aren't you going to make the first move Fox?"

"I want to enjoy this pleasure as much as possible."

"You know how to handle a girl."

"You not bad either"

"How long do you want this to go on?"

"I want it to last as long as I want"

Immediately I knew that Fox was doing it with Samus. I bust in through the door to catch them in action. The funny thing is that they were playing a game and I thought they were actually doing it.

"Why did you bust through my door?"

"Nothing I have no reason to bust in"

"I'm guessing you heard what we said and tried to catch us in the act even though you failed, pervert. As least this give me the reason to kill you"

As soon as she got closer I ran out the room because I know she will literally kill you with no mercy.

**Samus Aran**

Sooner or later I am going to get Falco to stop teasing me. There is only two more days till Valentine's Day.

"How did you become friend with him?"

"It was easy but he act different around you so there might be different reason on why he tease you too much"

"We should probably go to sleep I'm getting too tired?"

"Let me guess in the same bed?"

"Thanks for the offering Fox"

Fox slip into my bed and we both kinda cuddle with each other until we fell asleep.

**Author's note: It short because of school and I'm a little tired from things at home but it better than no story, right?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Samus Aran**

I woke up at 12:00pm next to my cutie. I want to see if he wakes up so I kiss him on the lip. As I thought he wakes as soon as I kiss him.

"You wake up to easily"

"Not my fault, can you sleep if someone put their lip on your?"

"Yeah, I can if I know it was from someone I love"

"Samus you know this is my first time being in love so don't expect me to know everything about love"

"Well I'm going to see Zelda"

I peck him on the lip. As I was heading to Zelda room, Wolf blocks me off.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my valentine"

"Sorry but I already got one"

"Maybe I can change your mind"

Wolf rushed at me and pin me against the wall.

"No one here to help you now"

"Don't think you can overpower me"

I kneed him in his groin.

"Bitch"

As soon as I heard that word I decide to kick him across the face. I mean really he kinda deserve it. So when I did, he fell to the ground. He was a little bit to easy to knock down unlike the other times. He should now learn his lesson not to mess with me. I headed to Zelda's room. She knew I was coming because I sent her a message at night. As I enter Zelda's room, she asks:

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was late due to wolf blocking me off"

"Let me guess he ask you to be his valentine?"

"Yeah that right, how do you know?

"I know every ones secret even yours"

"Then what is my secret?"

"That you know that Fox admit that he loves you and that you love him ever since he rescues you from Wolf"

The Wolf attack in the past was kept as a secret from everyone except me, Wolf, and Fox so she does know every ones secret.

"Can you tell me Falco's secret?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just in case, he teases me and I can blackmail him"

"I don't think I should because his secret is involve with my secret"

"Damn it I really want to know his secret"

"Valentine's Day is one day away, so what do you think Fox will do on that day?"  
"I really don't know but I have a surprise for him for Valentine's Day. Well anyways I got to go now, see you later Zelda"

"Bye Samus"

I bump into Falco in the hallways

"Hey Samus what's up"

Usually he teases me right as he see me but look like today is an exception.

"Nothing much happening"

"You sure I mean Zelda told me about your relationship with Fox and how well it's going"

I talk too soon as he started to tease me about my relationship.

"So Falco what are you doing for Zelda on Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know, just take her out on a date and probably take her to the park for a romantic walk"

"That sounds so corny. Probably the reasons why she like you"

"The other is me being so handsome"

"Don't flatter yourself. Any way I'm going back to my room. Bye Falco"

"Bye Samus"

It's a wonder that time run so fast when talking to my friend. The time is 6:00 pm. I'm going to sleep right now with Fox because of the days before today.


	9. Finale

**Final Chapter**

**Fox McCloud**

I wake up kinda early to find a surprise for Samus. Today Valentine's Day and I think I'm brave enough to ask her the question. What better holiday to ask someone than Valentine's Day. I know she have a surprise for me too but I don't know if she will accept mine. Maybe I should ask her on the cliff near smash mansion. I feel like this is going a little too fast but love can make people do stupid thing and I'm one of them. This reminded me of the dream I had when I was sleeping. She been my friend ever since super smash bros. and I never left her side and neither did she. Until now that we are couple, I feel like asking her the big question but how should I say it? Maybe I should go with the tip and be direct with her. Now since I'm thinking about it where is Samus? I didn't see her in bed when I woke up.

**Samus Aran**

I know that Fox will notice that I wasn't in bed when he woke up. I could get some chocolate or a game for him but that doesn't really suit this day. I couldn't think of any thing to give him so I decide to let fate do my job. It funny how I trust fate for my love problem but when I'm fighting I let instinct take over my body. Maybe I should go see him just to see if he did anything for me today. As I went into Fox's room I saw a note on his desk. I decide to look at it since it was written for me. It says:

Samus

At 2:00 pm meet me at the cliff.

I got to get one thing off my mind.

Love,

Fox

Look like fate really did my job. I just hope this isn't going to be something stupid he got in his mind. Right now the time is 12:00 pm, so I went to Zelda to see if she got any spare time for me today. I got to Zelda's room with no trouble in the hallway.

"So Zelda got anything special for me?"

"Yes I do, I know that Fox have a really important question to ask you so I hope you got yourself prepared for it."

"What is the question?

"I'm not going to tell you because Fox is going to tell you at 2:00 pm."

"So how are thing with Falco?"

"He is getting to be a better person the more I go out with him."

"Can you tell me his secret now?"

"Fine I tell you now but don't spread it around."

"When have you seen me spread rumor before?"

"Sorry that was peach who I saw spreading rumor around about two people. Anyways Falco's secret is that back in melee he actually like you. That why he usually teasing you but he knew you weren't interested with him so he started to go out with me."

"I knew there were reasons for him teasing me but half the time he insensitive and not my type."

"He's not being insensitive anymore since I started to go out with him. Also it's about to be 1:00 so you might want to get to the cliff if you don't want to miss the meeting with Fox."

"Ok I'm going now see you later Zelda."

"Bye Samus"

I left her room and thought about Falco liking me. I don't think that will happen unless someone twisted my life a little and make that a fan fiction. Never mind I don't want anyone making a fan fiction with me and Falco together or I will come to their house and kill them. It took me a long time to get to the cliff since I don't spend my time outside that much. Once I reach the cliff it was 1:58. I saw Fox coming toward me as if he was shy like when he wants to keep his secret about loving me.

**Fox McCloud **

I came up to her and thought about making the question sound better than saying it directly. I couldn't think of any way of saying it.

"So Fox, why did you call me here?

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"  
I put one knee down and hold up a box.

"Would you marry me?"

"Wow that's serious. We have been couple for a couple of days and now you asking me this?"  
"Sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make my heart beat every time I'm near you but the farther away you go I feel like I'm dying. You are what make my world so much better."

I gave her a kiss and this was a very long kiss. It was about 30 second long.

"Yes I'll marry you"

And she hugs me tight. We both decided to have the wedding in smash mansion. This was the first wedding in smash wedding. The best man was Falco and Samus's bridesmaid was Zelda. Samus decide to let Kirby to be the ring bearer and I agree with it as long as he doesn't eat the ring. Master hand was the one who pronounce us as man and wife. After the wedding, I felt great that we were together through life. I hope that we will have adventure in our future.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story and have a very nice day/night/afternoon. ~love drool~**

**The End**


End file.
